


It Made Sense

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Australia (2008)
Genre: Aristocracy, Australia, Cattle, Dancing, Enemies, F/M, Plotting, Power Dynamics, Racial Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The King watched Lady Ashley dancing with the Drover and suddenly it all made sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Made Sense

The King watched Lady Ashley dancing with the Drover and suddenly it all made sense. He leaned back in his chair and began to laugh at the very idea. He'd been as shocked as the next person when the Drover had interrupted the dance, but for very different reasons. He would have suspected Lady Ashley of inviting the man, but The King had never imagined that the Drover would forget his place and actually come.

But watching them together, he knew. He knew why the Drover had come to the dance, and he knew why Lady Ashley had turned down his offer. It was love. She'd fallen in love with the people, and with the land, and with the man, and love was a more powerful motivator than greed.

As much as he disliked competition, The King had to admire a strong opponent, and Lady Ashley was turning out to be just that. With the Drover beside her, she would be even stronger, but The King would enjoy the battle. And once he got rid of that incompetent, murderous, brat, Neil, he could continue the fight in earnest.


End file.
